


What Beau Needs

by Savageseraph



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Yasha knows what Beau needs.Written for Swan_Secrets for a spanking prompt on the Comment Fic community on Livejournal.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	What Beau Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



Yasha knows what Beau needs. She sees the tension rolling through Beau’s body as she tries to twist free. It’s a close thing, but Yasha manages to keep her hold and haul Beau face down over her lap. 

“Lie still.” Just because the words are softly spoken doesn’t mean that they don’t have an edge of command to them, and Beau responds as she always does to being ordered to do anything.

“ _Fuck you._ Fuck _you_ , Yasha.”

“I don’t think so.” Yasha’s voice is still mild, though the hand she brings down to slap Beau’s ass most certainly is not. “That’s not how this works.”

Beau sucks in a sharp breath. Her whole body goes still. “What the fuck?”

Since the witty retort isn’t one of her talents, Yasha doesn’t respond. Instead, she delivers a series of sharp, stinging slaps. Beau doesn’t fight, doesn’t struggle, doesn’t make a sound. When Yasha stops to shake out the tingle in her hand, she frowns at Beau’s back, at the tension still stringing her tight. Beau always fights hard, but never harder than when she is fighting herself.

Yasha doesn’t understand this, but she understands Beau needs help to allow herself to surrender. If Beau needs to be broken, Yasha can give her that.

Yasha takes a deep breath and starts again. This time her blows are firm, solid, as she alternates between Beau’s cheeks. Not surprisingly, Beau tries to break free, but Yasha is stronger. Strong enough to hold her and keep the blows raining down on Beau’s ass. Sometimes, she gives Beau a quick series of lighter slaps; other times, she really puts her back into harder blows that jar Beau’s body when they land.

Beau curses, then pleads, then curses again as she fights Yasha’s hold in earnest. But Yasha doesn’t let go, doesn’t stop. She keeps going even after Beau’s breathing turns ragged and labored, after her hair and skin are sweated, after she has started arching up into the blows and spreading her thighs. When Yasha finally stops and slips her fingers between Beau’s legs, Beau is wet. _So wet._

“Good girl,” Yasha murmurs fondly as she slides her fingers into Beau and fucks her slowly. _Gently._ She loves the soft, shivery sounds Beau makes, the way she clenches tight around her fingers when Yasha’s thumb rubs her just the right way. But most of all, she loves the way Beau cries out her name when she comes.


End file.
